


When you see my dark tears

by Minorine



Series: A long way down [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Depression, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Psychological Torture, Rape, Sex Toys, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Violence
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minorine/pseuds/Minorine
Summary: Suite directe de Tout se paye un jour : Kyle va encore plus mal qu'avant. Ça n'aurait pas pu plus mal se passer pour lui... De son côté, Cartman semble avoir retrouvé goût à le faire chier, ce qui n'est pas là pour l'aider. Et puis, il y a Kip... Kip, son ami Facebook du primaire, qui ne semble pourtant pas l'avoir oublié.





	1. Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Les ships mis en avant seront surtout autour de Kyle, avec l'apparition de Kip. Oui, je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de cet enfant qui avait zéro ami facebook, Kyle étant son premier ami. Je ne l'ai vu dans aucune fanfic française, alors j'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même.
> 
> Voilà, je vous laisse avec le début, sachez que ça sera en plusieurs parties, un peu comme Point de Non-Retour. Bonne lecture !
> 
> South Park appartient à Matt Stone et Trey Parker.

**P.O.V. Kyle**

Je suis pitoyable. Passer du rang de "mec le plus heureux du monde" à celui de "dépressif notoire qui se scarifie pour essayer d'oublier que son petit-ami adoré s'est barré avec son ennemi juré" est juste pathétique. Pourtant c'est la vérité, je ressemble à une épave depuis que Stan a quitté la ville pour tracer sa route avec Craig. Ce con n'aurait pas pu rester en ville, au lieu de trouver tous les prétextes fumeux et imaginables pour s'enfuir avec MON mec ? Oui parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, c'est avec moi que Stan sortait. Mais non, ça avait été trop fort pour le péruvien, il a fallu qu'il vienne me le retirer jusque dans mon lit. Je sais qu'il aime me faire chier, je sais que voir Stan en proie à un dilemme psychologique le fait bander, mais pourquoi moi bordel ?! Je suis une putain de victime innocente, je n'avais pourtant rien demandé à personne si ce n'est un peu d'amour dans cette vie de merde. Il faut croire que ce gros con avait raison, les juifs ne sont pas fait pour être heureux. Pourtant mon père a bien vécu sa vie, d'ailleurs il était même voué à vivre très vieux. Mais il est mort d'un infarctus quand je lui ai annoncé que j'étais sorti avec Stan et que ça me déchirait de l'avoir vu partir avec un autre, qui plus est son pire ennemi devenu son amant qu'il ne quittait jamais. Maman n'avait pas osé nous dire que c'était le second infarctus de papa, pour ne pas qu'on s'inquiète trop. Elle avait juste dit qu'une surcharge de travail l'avait fait obtenir un congé le temps qu'il se remette. Ah la bonne blague… Si elle nous avaient dit la vérité à Ike et à moi, il serait peut-être encore avec nous maintenant.

Ça avait beaucoup choqué ma mère d'apprendre que j'étais homosexuel. A son tour elle s'est mit à me mettre plein de choses sur le dos, tout ça parce qu'elle pensait que j'étais l'incarnation de l'esprit du malin. Ma mère avait toujours eu un problème avec les gays. Elle faisait en sorte de ne jamais avoir à croiser Al Super Gay ou M. Esclave où qu'elle aille. Je m'étais rendu compte que ça aussi je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant de vraiment me pencher sur la question. Il y a de quoi se désespérer quand on voit de l'intolérance habitant sous le même toit que nous-même. Je me doute que si elle avait eu le choix et qu'elle ne faisait pas réellement attention à l'image qu'elle donnait d'elle aux autres, elle m'aurait déjà viré de la maison Broflovski. Elle ne le disait jamais, mais dans ses yeux je pouvais lire gravé à l'encre noire les mots _ fils indigne _ chaque fois qu'elle me regardait. Elle a pensé que ça se guérissait, pendant un long moment, alors elle m'a envoyé dans un camp de _ Be-Curious _, c'est comme ça qu'ils appelaient les enfants homosexuels ou bisexuels. Je n'y suis pas resté longtemps parce qu'après que mon camarade de chambre se soit suicidé ma mère s'est inquiété pour moi. J'ai pensé qu'elle réagirait, mais au cas où j'avais emprunté les lames de rasoir que le défunt Bradley cachait dans son armoire pour les cas d'urgence. Quand il disait avoir envie de s'évader en vérité. Sa façon à lui c'était de se taillader les veines. Au début je trouvais ça dégueulasse et totalement immature, mais après avoir essayé j'y ai pris goût. Au début ça fait mal, mais ça permet de se concentrer sur la douleur plutôt que de se complaire dans son malheur. En vérité c'est tellement puissant qu'on ne pense plus à rien. La seule chose à laquelle on pense, c'est cette traînée rouge qui défile le long de nos bras, intarissable. Enfin, en partie. Je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'on a pas du sang jusqu'à l'infini et qu'on peut très vite être anémié. Le corps humain est tellement fragile que ça serait du gâteau de le briser. Mais je n'en ai pas la force. Tout ça parce que malgré tous ces malheurs, mon cœur refuse de croire que je n'aurais pas droit à une happy-end avant de crever et qu'il faut que je sois là pour la vivre. Que si je me tue, je ne la connaîtrais pas.

Foutu espoir qui me maintenait en vie, même en sachant que les deux seuls mecs avec qui j'avais couché avaient fini ensemble en se foutant bien de ma gueule. Je les ai vus passer devant chez moi, j'ai croisé le regard de Tucker alors que Stan était scotché au siège pour ne pas qu'il soit tenté de me rejoindre. Ce connard m'a fait un doigt d'honneur. Il a beau avoir obtenu ce qu'il veut, il aime toujours autant faire souffrir les autres. Je comprend qu'il s'en prenne à moi, il m'en veut pour plein de choses alors c'est normal. Je ne lui en veux pas, même si je devrais. Je sais que Tucker a ses raisons tout comme moi j'ai les miennes de le détester. Mais j'ai beau l'insulter, le traiter d'enfoiré ou de connard, je n'arrive pas à le haïr. Il a joué avec moi comme il a joué avec ses propres sentiments alors qu'il savait à l'avance ce qu'il allait se passer. Il se savait amoureux de Stan, même si leur amour l'un pour l'autre respire le malsain. Ils sont violents l'un avec l'autre, on dirait presque une relation SM. Je déteste ce genre de choses, mais voir Stan scotché au siège de la Jeep de Craig est bien plus insupportable que tout le reste. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment ils peuvent vivre leur amour de la sorte. Pour moi l'amour est doux et chaud, tout le contraire de ce qu'il se passe entre eux. J'ai mal au cœur, il faut que je sorte de ma chambre. Ou alors que j'ouvre ma fenêtre et que je saute ? Ça aiderait tellement de monde que je ne sois plus là, autant mes parents que mon meilleur pote dont je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle maintenant. Je ne lui ai pas envoyé de textos depuis que toute cette histoire m'a fait tomber dans la déprime. Je ne veux plus communiquer avec personne et je préfère me morfondre dans cette pièce qui a vécu tellement de choses. C'est de la torture psychologique, mais Tucker m'y a tellement conditionné que je suis incapable de m'en sortir. En boucle je revois la fois où Stan a atterris dans ma chambre et qu'il m'a embrassé, témoignant sa jalousie envers le péruvien parce qu'il me regardait un peu trop intensément. A l'époque j'en avais naïvement été heureux. J'avais cru qu'il s'intéressait à moi, mais en vérité il était juste jaloux de moi parce que je couchais avec Craig. Cet enfoiré nous avaient bien menés en bateau et, si j'avais su, sûrement n'aurais-je rien dit ni rien fait pour lui prouver mes sentiments. Enfin, il était au courant depuis longtemps, pourtant il n'avait rien fait pour me dire qu'il savait. Ça aurait du me mettre la puce à l'oreille mais non, j'avais préféré me jeter à l'eau comme un con.

Je me décide à ouvrir la fenêtre. Chaque geste que je fais avec mes mains me fait souffrir, pourtant aujourd'hui je n'ai pas encore commencé les scarifications. Ma chair est encore à vif de la veille et je vois toutes les stries rougeoyantes qui se détachent sur ma peau pâle. Peut-être que, cette fois, la douleur sera tellement forte qu'elle me sera insupportable. Un peu comme la disparition de Stan, scotché au siège de Tucker sans la moindre possibilité de fuite. Et si, en réalité, mon meilleur pote ne voulait pas partir avec lui, qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix et que son regard me suppliait de l'aider et non pas de le pardonner ? Non. Il faut que j'arrête de me monter la tête. La dernière fois ça a mal fini, la preuve c'est que j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami. Le diable me sourit alors que j'approche mon bras de l'une des lames de rasoir que j'ai planquées sous mon matelas. J'en ai besoin, sinon je me torturerais encore plus l'esprit avec Stan. Ce qui aurait été normal, comme l'avait si bien dit Kenny lorsqu'il était allé me voir, inquiet que je n'aille plus en cours, ça aurait été que je décharge ma haine en me masturbant devant toutes les photos de Stan que je possédais, histoire que les souvenirs douloureux se transforment en une forme de plaisir. Mais là non plus je n'en ai pas eu le courage. Je ne voulais pas souiller ces souvenirs avec des intentions aussi viles. Il faut croire que je suis loin d'être le plus courageux de tous. Kenny avait promis de revenir me voir et pendant un temps il a tenu sa promesse. Un jour, il est même venu avec Clyde et je me suis senti affreusement mal lorsque je les ai vus flirter dans la cuisine pendant que je réchauffais une pizza. On devait manger devant la télé, mais à la place quand je suis revenu mes larmes se sont mises à couler bien malgré moi. Les voir comme ça, amoureux, ça me rappelait la courte histoire que j'avais eue avec Stan, même s'il ne m'avait jamais vraiment aimé. Pendant la soirée, ils ont réussi à me remonter le moral, j'ai même ri à plusieurs reprises, ce qui les a confortés dans l'idée que j'allais mieux. Ce n'était pas le cas. Le masque, je l'ai composé en vitesse. J'ai beau être nul pour mentir, les masques c'est bien plus facile à créer. Seul Ike a réussi à me percer au jour. Mais ça ne le concerne pas, et il le sait. Du coup, on s'entre-ignore et on en parle jamais. Pourtant j'aurais adoré pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un.

Alors, j'ai voulu en parler à Kenny. Mais au moment où je me suis rendu chez lui, je l'ai vu se faire frapper par son père, dans l'unique but de protéger sa sœur. Ça m'a fait me sentir encore plus minable de déprimer seulement parce que je me suis fait larguer par le mec que j'aimais plus que tout au monde. Le pire c'est que c'était aussi mon meilleur pote… J'aurais tellement aimé qu'on ai pris le temps de s'expliquer tous les deux, il y avait forcément une explication logique à son comportement. J'aurais tellement aimé l'entendre, au moins pour arrêter de me triturer l'esprit comme je le fais en ce moment. Stop. Quoi que je fasse, mon esprit retourne sur son idée fixe : Stan. A croire que j'aime me torturer l'esprit, ce qui serait fort probable sinon j'aurais arrêté de penser à lui il y a bien longtemps. Je relève ma manche, exposant mon bras meurtri à la lumière croissante du soleil. Je me sens tellement mal…

« Kyle ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ce rasoir ? »

Ike. A l'entrée de la chambre. Personne ne m'avait jamais surpris et il a fallu que ça soit lui. Il déglutit péniblement. Je lâche le rasoir, espérant le cacher même si je sais qu'il l'a vu. Foutus réflexes de médeux… On s'observe longtemps dans le blanc des yeux. Moi sur le sol, mes scarifications à l'air libre, Ike me fixant avec insistance. Il attendait une réponse, ça se voyait dans son regard. Le problème, c'est que je n'avais aucune envie de contester ses théories. Parce que, à tous les coups, ses déductions sont les justes. Il est le seul encore à même de me comprendre, dans cette famille de barges homophobes. D'ordinaire, il me sourit tristement lorsque je masque mes émotions, mais là c'est différent. C'est différent parce que je suis face à lui, que j'ai une lame de rasoir dans les mains et que je comptais me tailler les veines. Avec stupeur, je le vois passer le pas de la porte et se rapprocher rapidement de moi. C'est à mon tour de me demander ce qu'il compte faire, avec son air sûr de lui. Il s'assoit juste en face de moi, nos genoux se touchent, et je le vois se saisir de la lame pour la jeter par la fenêtre. Je ne fais pas le moindre geste pour l'en empêcher, j'en ai des dizaines d'autres encore sous mon matelas. Il s'assied devant moi, posant ses mains sur mes épaules pour me secouer légèrement. Je ne réagis pas. A quoi bon ?

« Je sais que c'est dur, mais ça ne sert à rien de se ravager pour ça. Si tu aimes les garçons, tu n'as pas à en avoir honte. Ce n'est pas ta faute si papa l'a mal pris et je pense que ça tu le sais ! C'est la faute de maman, elle aurait du nous parler de l'infarctus de papa.

\- Ike… Arrête, tu ne comprends pas ce que…

\- Bien sûr que si je comprend ! Nous sommes de la même famille Kyle et ça me fait du mal de te voir constituer un masque parce que tu penses ne pas avoir le droit de souffrir. Mais chacun à ses facultés à résister à la douleur, tu n'as pas à te comparer à Kenny. Tu vas te faire du mal, lui il a connu la misère depuis qu'il est tout petit, il a appris à dompter la peine. Toi, tu étais heureux jusqu'à il y a peu de temps.

\- Tu n'es pas mon frère Ike. Tu as été adopté. »

Il me lâche, exactement comme je l'avais prévu, et il m'observe comme si quelque chose venait de se briser en lui. Je n'aime pas faire ça, mais si ça peut éviter de m'étendre sur mes soucis du moment, ça m'arrangerait. J'aime beaucoup Ike, je ne veux pas qu'il se sente mal à cause de moi. S'il finit par me haïr il n'en sera que plus heureux de me voir dépérir. Dans ce cas, mieux vaut commencer à être désagréable tout de suite.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'un surdoué qui essaye de se reconvertir en psy, ça c'est mon domaine en temps normal. Et puis, tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire.

\- Dans ce cas Kyle, je veux bien t'écouter sans t'interrompre. Si ça peut te soulager je veux t'aider. Même si tu essayes de faire le méchant parce que tu vas mal, même si tu veux m'envoyer bouler ou me crier dessus. Je t'écouterais. Sache que je t'écouterais, même si tu dois être désagréable avec moi ou avec un autre membre de la famille. Je ne te haïrais pas. Parce que, malgré le fait que je sois canadien et pas toi, tu es mon frère et je t'aime. Tu sais que j'ai raison. Il faut que tu trouves la porte de sortie tant que tu le peux encore. Toi qui t'y connais en psychanalyse, tu devrais pourtant le savoir. Une fois le point de non-retour franchi il n'y a aucun moyen de revenir en arrière possible.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler, c'est ça que tu ne comprends pas !

\- Mais tu devrais, comme ça tu te sentirais moins seul.

\- Va chier Ike, grognais-je en me dégageant, j'ai pas besoin d'un psy je t'ai dis. »

Je me lève et sors de ma chambre, laissant derrière moi un frère encore à moitié sous le choc de tout ce que je viens de lui balancer à la gueule. Il s'en remettra, il en a vu d'autres. N'empêche qu'en attendant je ne peux même plus me scarifier tranquillement. La lame de rasoir a dut atterrir dans la terre du jardin, elle doit être trop sale pour faire une entaille correcte et qui ne pourrait pas vraiment s'infecter. Toutes mes autres lames sont sous mon matelas, mais Ike est dans ma chambre. Il faut que j'aille faire un tour, en espérant que Stan arrêtera de surgir dans mes pensées au moment où je m'y attends le moins. Sinon je sens qu'un jour je vais faire une connerie. Mais c'est peut-être de ça dont ce monde a besoin, que je crève ! Il faut que je trouve un endroit où je souffrirais pas trop, peut-être que ça sera plus facile face à ma putain de couardise.

* * *

**P.O.V. Kip**

Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. Mes parents sont tombés sur mon ordinateur ouvert. Sur une page, une seule et unique page. Celle sur laquelle j'avais stocké toutes les plus belles photos de Kyle Broflovski. Je leur ai souvent dit que j'étais ami avec lui, ce qui n'était pas tellement faux puisque sur facebook les connaissances se font appeler amis également. Je suis devenu extrêmement célèbre sur ce site, mais il me manquait toujours mon premier ami. Kyle me manquait horriblement et je n'ai pas osé le redemander en ami après qu'il m'ait rejeté si violemment. Alors je me suis contenté d'observer sa page de temps à autre, de loin, en téléchargeant quelques fois des images de lui que je trouvais sympas. Je crois bien qu'au final, j'en ai pris des tonnes et des tonnes. Je téléchargeais toutes les images où il apparaissait, me maudissant de toutes les stocker sans la moindre autorisation. J'étais bien content que personne ne me voit faire ou que personne ne le sache, mais il est arrivé un moment où je suis tombé sur une photo qui m'a mis le moral à zéro. Kyle, dans les bras d'un autre garçon. Son meilleur ami, si je me souvenais bien de ce qu'il m'avait raconté lorsque nous étions encore amis. Mais là, sur cette photo, ils ne se tenaient pas comme des amis. Ils ressemblaient à un couple, un vrai de vrai. Une horrible douleur a traversé mon torse à ce moment-là et, depuis des années que je n'avais pas ressenti ça, j'ai eu envie de prendre l'air. Ces dernières années, j'étais devenu invisible aux yeux de tous. Plus personne ne me voyait, parce que je passais tout le temps que je pouvais sur un ordinateur, à faire des jeux en ligne avec un certain Kevin Stoley. Je n'ai jamais su à quoi il ressemblait en vrai, mais je m'en fichais un peu. Pour tout dire, dans ma tête il avait le visage de Kyle. Tout les gens dont je ne connaissais pas le visage avaient sa tête. C'était devenu une obsession. Je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'au moment où j'ai vu ce garçon, sur la photo, le prendre dans les bras et l'embrasser.

Kyle était mon premier ami. C'était donc logique qu'il devienne la première personne que je n'ai jamais aimée. Non ? Mes parents ont été compréhensifs. Ils m'ont encouragé à lui avouer, ce que je n'ai toujours pas fait. Si je n'avais, ne serais-ce que tenté, je suis sûr qu'il m'aurait rejeté. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne doit plus se souvenir de moi. Nous ne nous sommes même jamais rencontrés en vrai alors c'est dire… Et puis, il sortait avec son meilleur ami il y a encore peu de temps. Je serais venu comme un cheveux sur la soupe si je lui avais dis de but en blanc _ Kyle, je t'aime _. De un, ça aurait rendu le fameux Stan jaloux, je serais passé pour le gros méchant de l'histoire alors que j'ai des sentiments sans le vouloir. De deux, il me rejetterait tout de suite pour la simple et unique raison qu'il aime son meilleur ami. Quoique, ce n'est peut-être plus le cas maintenant. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus vu de photos de Kyle en compagnie de Stan, comme s'il s'était barré sans laisser la moindre trace. Ça expliquerait l'air absent qu'il a sur ses photos actuelles, on dirait presque un zombie maintenant. Je m'en veux de penser ça, mais ça me donne encore plus envie de le protéger de le voir si fragile. Pourtant, vu de l'extérieur, il donne l'impression d'avoir une pêche d'enfer. Son illusion est bien réussie, sauf pour ceux qui le connaissent comme moi je le connais.

« Kiiiiiip ?

\- J'arrive m'man, annonçais-je en relevant la tête de mon journal intime. »

Je sais, à mon âge c'est ridicule d'en avoir encore un. Mais on me l'a conseillé. Surtout mes parents en fait, quand ils ont fini par remarquer que je n'avais pas d'amis réels. Depuis qu'ils sont tombés sur mon stock de photos de Kyle, ils m'ont confisqués les premiers que j'ai écris. Je crois qu'ils ont dans l'idée de les lire. J'aurais préféré qu'ils s'abstiennent, il n'y a pas des choses très très glorieuses ou amusantes à l'intérieur. La façon dont j'ai écris, j'ai juste l'impression que ce n'est pas moi. Comme si quelqu'un avait pris possession de mon corps, juste pour écrire ces quelques lignes. Ça me fait ça chaque fois que j'écris un truc, et ça commence même légèrement à me faire flipper. Et si quelqu'un d'autre prenait vraiment possession de mon corps pendant ce court laps de temps ? Non. Je ne dois pas y penser. Stop la paranoïa Kip, tu te fais peur tout seul pour rien. Je ferme le livre et le range sous mon lit. Celui-là, mes parents ne l'auront pas. Il sera toujours hors de leur portée. Il y a des choses encore pires que dans le précédent, à savoir mon obsession presque maladive pour Kyle. Même si je sais que, en tombant sur mon dossier-photos, ils doivent déjà en savoir pas mal. Mais tant qu'ils ne savent pas le plus dégueulasse, je crois que je peux encore protéger ma prétendue _ innocence _ à leurs yeux. Même s'ils doivent se douter que je ne fais pas que garder des photos dans ce dossier uniquement pour les regarder quand l'envie me prend de le faire. Maman commence à s'impatienter alors que je descends les escaliers. Elle me voit arriver, tout sourire, elle aussi sourit. Dans sa main, il y a une assiette remplie de pancakes avec trois tonnes de sirop d'érable dessus. Ça tombe bien, j'en raffole et elle le sait mieux que personne.

{....}

Voilà. Je suis pour ainsi dire paré. Un sac à dos rempli d'affaires de cours qui vont m'être toutes plus inutiles les uns que les autres, une trousse, des crayons de couleur… Le matériel du parfait écolier, ce que je suis bien loin d'être. Mais je peux laisser ma mère rêver. Je lui fais une bise sur le front avant de filer, qu'elle ne me dise pas de porter encore une fois cet immonde pull-over vert gerbe qu'elle me faisait porter au primaire. Non, là ça suffit ! Je suis grand maintenant, je m'habille comme je veux. Bon, pas trop méchamment non plus hein ! Je m'en voudrais de la faire défaillir alors qu'elle est si compréhensive avec moi. Mais quand je dis non, c'est non. Après tout, à quoi bon porter un vêtement trop petit pour moi ? Les fringues que j'ai maintenant sont beaucoup plus classes ! Et dire que je retourne enfin à l'école, depuis le temps. J'espère que les autres ne seront pas trop méchants avec moi, je ferais en sorte de ne pas l'être non plus. Prenez garde vils manants, sinon vous subirez le courroux de Kip ! Je crois que je m'emporte un peu… J'espère que Kyle sera dans la même classe que celle que je vais intégrer, ça serait mon plus beau rêve qui deviendrait réalité. Le voir en vrai, tous les jours, lui parler, le voir sourire… Je rêve trop, si ça se trouve je n'oserais même pas l'approcher.

J'entends la sonnerie. Je ne suis toujours pas devant la classe. Je commence à courir pour espérer entrer avant le prof, je finis par trouver la salle. Épuisé, je m'arrête un instant devant la porte pour reprendre mon souffle. Lorsque je m'apprête à appuyer sur la poignée, la porte s'ouvre d'elle-même, comme si elle était possédée. J'entends le professeur hurler, alors que le gros garçon qui vient d'ouvrir la porte me pousse pour pouvoir passer. Telle la brindille que je suis, je ne résiste pas longtemps avant d'être éjecté contre les casiers. Pourtant, j'assiste à toute la scène, de A à Z.

« Eric Théodore Cartman ! Retourne à ta place, IMMÉDIATEMENT !

\- Nanana, j'entends pas ! Et j'vous laisserais pas donner encore une excuse de merde au feuj pour pas venir en cours, j'vais le ramener par la peau du cul et pour lui ça sera l'humiliation totale, ça je le jure. Il s'est assez foutu de notre gueule !

\- Kyle Broflovski est absent pour raisons familiales, respectez sa décision. »

Kyle..? Ce type a bien dit Kyle ? Sans réfléchir, je me lance à la suite du fameux Eric Théodore, sans pour autant être trop visible. Si Kyle ne vient pas en cours, c'est qu'il y a un problème, et ce gros garçon a l'air de savoir où il habite. Pour le savoir aussi, il ne me restait plus que la solution de le suivre. Une fois là-bas, je… Je… Je ferais quoi ? Je ne sais pas… J'ai beau être amoureux de lui, je ne sais pas comment il est, hors des réseaux sociaux. Peut-être qu'il est totalement différent ? En tout cas, j'ai un point d'avance comparé aux autres, je sais que ça fait un moment qu'il ne va pas bien. Peu de gens doivent le savoir ça, non ? Oh, je sais ! Quand je le verrais, je lui ferais un gros câlin. Je suis sûr que c'est de ça dont il a besoin, qu'on lui prouve qu'on tient à lui. Je souris, fier de cette idée, alors que je suis le gros garçon à travers les rues commerciales. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, là ? Pourquoi il entre dans un magasin ? Je m'arrête un instant devant la devanture pour voir qu'il est en train d'acheter quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Dans ce magasin, il n'y a que des fringues pour filles, alors pourquoi..? Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser d'autres questions qu'il en ressort, en sifflotant. Une fois qu'il est passé, je continue ma filature. Il ne semble pas m'avoir vu, je pense que c'est une bonne chose. Il s'arrête à un autre magasin, cette fois c'est un fast-food. Il me donne faim avec sa glace à l'italienne… Mon ventre ne peut s'empêcher de laisser échapper un grognement. Le gros garçon fait volte-face. Son regard sombre croise le mien. Trop tard, me voilà repéré…

« Pourquoi tu me suis depuis l'école, ducon ? Tu m'espionnes ?

\- Euh… Je… Euh… Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu… vous ! Vous croyez…

\- Je crois rien du tout, tu me suis depuis que je me suis cassé de cours, connard. Alors dis-moi, tu veux quoi bordel de merde ! »

Je ne répondis pas, mon sang se glaçant dans les veines sous l'effet de la panique. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien lui dire ? Que je le suivais parce qu'il allait chez Kyle ? A le voir, ce gros monsieur n'avait pas l'air si sympathique et ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'il soit en réalité un gros homophobe. Alors je ne préfère rien dire, de toute manière il n'est pas obligé de savoir. Si je ne lui dis pas, il ne saura pas. Je me contente de hausser les épaules et je le vois soupirer. Puis, il me regarde de bas en haut, comme s'il cherchait à savoir si j'étais dangereux ou autre chose. Je ne suis qu'une grosse brindille toute frêle, même si je le voulais je ne pourrais absolument pas blesser ce type.

« Hé, mais, t'es pas le sans amis, sur Facebook ? »

Nerveusement, je me mords la joue, pensant qu'il vient de me percer au jour et que je ne peux absolument pas nier ce qu'il a dit, bien que maintenant j'ai vraiment des tonnes d'amis sur Facebook, alors je détourne mon regard du sien.

« Je… J'ai des amis maintenant !

\- Je suis même pas sûr de vouloir savoir pourquoi tu m'suis, maintenant. Tu veux qu'on soit amis sur Facebook, sale stalker ?!

\- M-Mais non, je..!

\- Ah ouais, je vois, tu me suis parce que j'ai dis que j'allais chez le feuj. C'était ton premier pote, c'est ça ? »

Je fais alors le rapprochement. Ce garçon, c'est celui qui faisait les podcasts sur Facebook, s'amusant à tort et à travers à commenter tout ce qu'il s'y passait, notamment d'enlever Kyle de ses amis parce qu'il était ami avec moi. Mes poings se crispent, mais je me force à rester calme. Il veut me faire du mal, mentalement, en me ridiculisant ou quoi, comme il l'a déjà fait. Pourquoi je l'ai suivi moi ? J'aurais tranquillement pu attendre le lendemain, qu'il ai ramené Kyle, pour faire sa connaissance proprement. Mais j'étais beaucoup trop impatient de le voir en vrai… Même si je l'avais déjà vu, puisqu'on était dans le même établissement, mais après cette histoire avec Facebook, mes parents avaient décidé que je devais me tenir à l'écart des réseaux sociaux, pour ça ils m'avaient empêché de retourner en cours, m'inscrivant à ceux par correspondance pour pouvoir me surveiller. Mon accès à l'ordinateur se limitait à faire des recherches pour les choses que je ne comprenais pas, et des révisions. Toute tentative pour aller sur un réseau social quel qu'il soit était bloquée par un contrôle parental omniprésent. Avec un père au foyer, c'était même difficile de couper à ce genre de choses… Mais, le coût de la vie à South Park avait augmenté, ne laissant pas d'autre choix à mes parents que de faire des économies tant qu'ils le pouvaient. C'est-à-dire que mon père a trouvé un travail, que je ne l'avais plus sur le dos mais… Le meilleur était resté ce qu'il m'avait annoncé à peine hier : Que je pouvais retourner à l'école. Ce n'était même pas une option d'ailleurs, je le devais, parce que les cours par correspondance, ça coûtait cher, pas comme l'école. Du coup, j'étais revenu. Et j'avais constaté que pas mal de choses avaient changé, en passant. Beaucoup, même Kyle. Il ne semblait pas aller très bien en ce moment.

Le gros garçon soupire avant de se mettre à ma hauteur.

« Tu sais quoi ? On va aller chercher ce connard ensemble. Il sera content de voir que sa petite-copine d'internet est revenue. »

{....}

J'avais toujours été maladroit pour me comporter avec les enfants de mon âge, mais me laisser sans contacts d'eux pendant quelques années maintenant n'avait pas arrangées les choses. Une fois arrivés chez le Broflovski, j'ai laissé Eric Théodore sonner sans rien dire. Après tout, il connaissait sa maison, alors que moi je la découvrais. Le sac avec les fringues qu'il avait achetées, il les lui a données avec un grand sourire qui ne m'avait pas plu, comme si ce qu'il voulait c'était uniquement faire du mal au rouquin. Rouquin qui ma foi semblait avoir le regard tellement vide qu'il était difficile de se dire qu'il allait bien. Enfin, visiblement, j'avais l'air d'être le seul à m'en rendre compte, alors, sans réfléchir, avant que Kyle n'ai pu saisir les affaires que lui tendait le gros, je l'avais pris dans mes bras. Je l'ai senti avoir un moment de recul à l'instant où je l'ai fais, et même le gros garçon avait cessé de parler, lâchant même le sac d'affaires. Pour autant, il n'a pas refusée mon étreinte, lorsque je l'ai serré un peu plus fort contre moi, bien au contraire. Bien qu'il n'ai pas répondu à mon étreinte, j'ai mis ça sur le coup de l'émotion. J'étais là pour lui, il n'avait plus à souffrir seul dans son coin, je l'aiderais quoi qu'il advienne, il faut qu'il remonte la pente, il le peut encore, tout espoir n'est pas encore perdu.


	2. Upside down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà la suite !
> 
> Alors, oui, je pose ici un petit avertissement : il y a des violences dans ce chapitre ainsi qu'un viol et de la torture psychologique, et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant jusqu'au dernier chapitre.
> 
> En espérant que ça vous plaise tout de même, bonne lecture, courageux lecteurs !

**P.O.V. Kyle**

Il m'a pris dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas très confortable. Ce type, je ne le connais pas. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il fout là, avec Cartman. Malgré tout, l'étreinte est chaleureuse alors je ne me dégage pas. Les plaies béantes sur mes bras m'empêchent de répondre correctement, mais je crois que c'est un mal pour un bien. Je ne veux pas que ce type s'imagine des choses, bien que ses yeux bleus innocents me rappellent vaguement ceux de Stan. Stan… Fermant les yeux, je me mord fort la langue pour parer à la souffrance, ses bras aussi, ils étaient réconfortants. Sur le coup de la surprise, j'avais même lâché le cadeau de Cartman, qui s'était répandu sur le sol. Mes yeux perdus se fixèrent dessus malgré moi et je grimaçais en voyant ce qu'il contenait. Des fringues de filles… Sans réfléchir et, malgré la douleur, j'écartais l'autre garçon de moi, foudroyant le gros lard du regard alors que ce dernier affichait un sourire satisfait. Ce n'est parce que je vais mal et que j'ai envie de mourir que je vais céder à tous les caprices de ce nazi !

« Cartman. T'es pas sérieux j'espère ?! Hors de question que je mette ça.

\- Kyle, il y a quelque chose que tu ne réalises pas…

\- Non, t'as raison, je pige pas, et t'as intérêt à être convainquant parce que là c'est mort.

\- Il en dépend la survie de l'humanité ! Il faut que quelqu'un le fasse, Kyle, et tu es le seul parmi nous qui ressemble encore assez a une nana pour-

\- Demande à Butters.

\- Ouais, sauf que là c'est toi qu'est dans la merde, et Butters il se fait pas prendre par des mecs ! »

Gros silence. Il n'avait pas le droit de me balancer ça à la gueule. Pas alors que, justement, mes poignets sont ouverts précisément pour cette raison. Je serre les poings, prêt à intervenir, mais c'est le châtain qui m'en empêche.

« Euh… Si ça peut te rassurer, on ne se moquera pas !

\- Tout à fait, mon nouveau pote -comment tu t'appelles déjà- à déjà tout dit. On va pas se moquer ! Je suis sûr que ça t'ira super bien en plus, regarde il y a du vert partout. A moins que tu préfères du bleu et rouge ? »

Je plisse les yeux en voyant que de toute évidence, rien que de m'imaginer dans ce genre de tenue, le gros lard est mort de rire et qu'il peine à se contenir d'éclater. Mais ce n'est pas nouveau, Cartman n'a jamais été sincère, même pas avec lui-même. Je réalise soudain ce qu'il sous-entend avec sa dernière pique et je me mords la langue pour ne pas me montrer trop émotionnel. Il joue sur mes sentiments, même s'il ne sait rien de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous deux. Il n'y avait que Kenny qui savait quelque chose, et encore… Je croise doucement les bras, essayant de ne pas toucher mes plaies pour éviter de souffrir encore plus. C'est toujours comme ça, je finis par regretter toutes les souffrances que je me suis infligées quand je redescend. Mais à quoi bon ? J'ai perdu la personne que j'aimais depuis que j'étais petit, et la personne la plus importante pour moi… Mon meilleur ami. Celui avec qui je partageais tout, jusqu'à mes propres habits lorsque les siens étaient trempés ou inutilisables. La personne que, toutes ces années, j'ai cru aimer en secret. Je l'aime toujours, mais je me rend compte maintenant que ça n'a jamais été secret, qu'il m'a menti. Ou plutôt qu'il n'a rien dit, plus pour ne pas me blesser qu'autre chose. On a même essayé d'être ensemble, sûrement parce qu'il ne voulait pas me faire souffrir, mais ça n'a pas marché. Au contraire, ça a fait encore plus mal quand il m'a quitté, surtout si c'était pour se jeter dans les bras de Craig. Même pas volontairement d'ailleurs. Je crois que, secrètement, je me prend à penser qu'il s'est juste fait kidnapper, qu'on ne lui a pas demandé son avis et qu'en réalité, il essaye de me retrouver de quelque moyen que ce soit, parce qu'il m'aime. Mais ça ne sert à rien de se voiler la face… J'ai de nouveau envie de pleurer, mais c'est hors de question que je le fasse devant ce gros connard et son nouveau sous-fifre apparemment. Il faut que j'écourte l'échange le plus rapidement possible, je ne me sens pas à l'aise face à eux. Surtout face au plus fin, qui m'observe d'une manière que je trouve très suspecte… Aussi, j'attrape le sac qui est au sol, lance le regard le plus froid dont je suis capable à Cartman, et je m'éclipse. Claquant la porte derrière moi, je m'effondre contre la porte, me laissant glisser jusqu'au sol, en position fœtale. Je jette la poche aussi loin de moi que je le peux et je me mets à pleurer silencieusement. Je ne peux pas faire de bruit, à tous les coups le gros lard est juste derrière la porte et ça l'amuserait franchement de se foutre de ma gueule en disant que je chiale pour rien. D'ordinaire je m'en serais foutu, mais pas là. Parce que, là, s'il se fout de ma gueule, c'est qu'il aura compris pourquoi je pleure. Et ça c'est bien la dernière chose que je veux voir arriver. Cette allusion dans sa dernière phrase, il l'a faite exprès pour me faire réagir, et je ne pleurerais pas à ce point s'il s'agissait juste de mon meilleur ami, après tout je devrais juste être content pour lui. Qu'il ai trouvé l'amour et qu'il se sente bien… Mais je ne peux pas m'y résoudre. Pour moi, même si j'essaye de lutter contre cette idée égoïste, il est malheureux sans moi.

Je finis de pleurer. Je ne peux pas rester aussi malheureux toute ma vie. Il faut soit que j'arrive à passer à autre chose, soit que je me relève par moi-même. Même si pour l'instant c'est impossible, petit à petit je suis persuadé que j'y arriverais. Enfin… Je ne berne personne, je suis malheureux et incapable de faire la différence entre ce qui est vrai et ce qui ne l'est pas. Il faut que j'arrête de me tourmenter l'esprit avec ce que pourrait penser Stan, je ne suis pas dans sa tête, je suis dans la mienne. Et la mienne l'idéalise un peu trop. Beaucoup trop… Et elle satanise Craig, comme si ça ne suffisait pas comme ça, que je regrette. Tout ça, c'est en partie ma faute, je n'aurais vraiment pas dû commencer par coucher avec Craig dans le dos des autres.

...

Bref, la question n'est pas là. Je me redresse, essayant de voir le contenu de la poche à nouveau renversée. Des fringues de fille. Là-dedans, si je ne ressemble pas à une version ultra-féminisée d'Heidi, je ne comprend plus. Pourquoi il veut me faire porter ça au juste ? Je l'entends toquer à la porte, je ne réponds pas. Pourquoi répondre à des coups de poing contre la porte des toilettes ? Personne ne fait ça. Et pour une fois que ma porte est fermée à clé, il ne peut pas entrer pour vérifier lui-même ce qu'il se passe. Je ne compte pas lui donner de nouvelles, ça n'arrivera pas. Il ne me fera pas enfiler cette tenue merdique de midinette. Je suis un mec, jamais je ne mettrais de tenue qui pourrait me travestir, je ne m'appelle pas Butters. Surtout si leur projet est ensuite de me ramener à l'école, là ils peuvent toujours courir. Les coups se font plus insistants, je me relève de contre la porte pour faire face à celle-ci. Ils n'ont pas bientôt fini ? Je m'apprête à répliquer quelque chose, comme quoi ce n'est pas en défonçant la porte de la salle de bain que je serais prêt plus vite ou alors, plus cruement, que je ne compte pas mettre ce torchon, quand je réalise que la personne derrière la porte n'est pas Cartman. C'est l'autre garçon, et il finit par s'adresser à moi.

« Kyle… Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire, je suis Kip… Tu sais, ton ami de Facebook ?

\- …

\- Il faut se dépêcher de partir Kyle, Eric Théodore t'a piégé, j'ignore comment. Il dit que si tu reviens sans la tenue, c'est que tu es une fiote et que tu es parti pleurer.

\- En quoi ça te regarde..?

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal, Kyle.

\- Pfff, je ne suis plus à ça près…

\- Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile, depuis ta rupture avec l'autre garçon, mais ce qu'il faut c'est-

\- C-Comment tu sais ça ?! Dégage, ne reste pas là avant que je ne m'énerve, sort de chez moi !

\- Pas sans toi ! Kyle, je suis venu ici pour t'aider.

\- Tu ne m'aides pas… Kip. Tu enfonces encore plus le couteau dans une plaie déjà grande ouverte. S'il te plaît, va-t'en !

\- Mais… Cartman… Il va…

\- Je m'en CONTREFOUS ! Ça fait mille ans que ce connard me persécute, alors une fois de plus ou de moins…

\- Justement, ne te laisse pas faire !

\- Et comment je fais ? Dans les deux cas, il se fout de ma gueule.

\- Ne l'écoute pas ?

\- Il ne va pas s'arrêter là. Il ne s'arrête jamais à ça. Et… D'ailleurs, comment il t'a laissé monter ?

\- Euh, il était au téléphone…

\- Bordel ! »

Je déverrouille la porte et l'ouvre brusquement, voyant Kip faire un mouvement de recul juste à temps pour l'esquiver puis, je descends en trombe l'escalier. Le gros con est en bas, mais cette fois, comme toutes les autres, il n'est plus seul. Butters est en sa compagnie, un sourire niais fiché au visage, comme à son habitude. Je m'approche rageusement et attrape Cartman par le col, histoire de lui faire peur ou, mieux, lui faire cracher le morceau sur ce qu'il compte faire exactement.

« On peut savoir à quoi tu joues ?!

\- Oh, Kahl. Je me suis dis que ça serait intéressant de parler de toute cette histoire à Butters, comme tu n'arrêtes pas de le trash-talk dans son dos.

\- Ouais, renchérit le blondinet, c'est vraiment pas cool ça Kahl !

\- Et puis, au moins, comme ça, il peut voir la jolie tenue que j'ai achetée spécialement pour toi, pour te remettre sur pieds à cause de ta rupture douloureuse. Je suis sûr que c'est ça qui manquait à ta vie, pas vrai le feuj ? »

Le coup est parti tout seul. Mon poing, trop longtemps serré de frustration, s'était abattu sur sa face de gosse de riche aux joues brillantes. Malheureusement pour moi, le fait qu'il fasse deux fois mon poids aurait dû m'effrayer d'avantage. Mais à cet instant, ma seule pensée rationnelle a été de le frapper. Comme si je voulais le réveiller et qu'il arrête de me ridiculiser. Butters avait beau paraître sage, il était le roi pour répandre de sales rumeurs partout, et ça Cartman était le mieux placé pour le savoir. Aussi, quand j'ai vu le visage du gros se décomposer, sans pour autant qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit comme à l'époque, comme par exemple partir en pleurant, je me suis senti mal. Mon estomac s'est noué. C'est vrai, nous n'étions plus des gosses, et mon coup de poing n'avait à présent plus rien d'anodin comme lors de nos chamailleries juvéniles. Au contraire, maintenant ça avait l'air très sérieux. Il me donna à son tour un coup de poing, je sentis ma mâchoire trembler sous la force de ce coup qui me fit tomber à la renverse. Il en profita pour se tourner vers Butters et lui donner des instructions très précises.

« Tu peux virer d'ici, avec l'autre putain de clown ? Cette affaire ne concerne plus que Kyle et moi maintenant. Ah, et aussi, Kyle est une fiote qui pleure la perte de son petit-ami la fiote Stan qui s'est barré avec Craig. Craig qui est AUSSI une fiote.

\- Oh mon Dieu, doux Jésus, je- »

Je le vis monter à l'étage chercher Kip et, alors qu'il redescendait, je sentis que Cartman me déplaçait dans une autre pièce pour qu'on ne se croise pas. Ce connard était diabolique, et visiblement je l'avais mis en rogne. Sévèrement en rogne. Arrivés dans la cuisine, je l'avais repoussé malgré la douleur qui se propageait rapidement dans ma mâchoire. Je suis sûr, à présent, qu'il n'y était pas allé de main morte. Essayant de retrouver mon équilibre, je m'étais appuyé contre la table, haletant. De son regard meurtrier, il me regardait et je frissonnais. Comment es-ce que j'en étais arrivé là au juste ? Alors que quelques heures plus tôt j'aurais juste pu parler tranquillement de mes problèmes avec Ike, avant que tous ne s'en aillent. Il n'y avait que moi dans la maison, j'avais à présent tout à perdre face à toute cette graisse. Où est-ce que ça avait dérapé ? Est-ce que j'avais réellement fait quelque chose de mal, ou…?

« Sache-le, je rends toujours les coups qu'on me donne, maintenant. Et je t'en dois encore d'ailleurs, pour toutes les fois où tu m'as battu sans que je puisse me défendre. »

Cette fois, c'était un coup dans les côtes qui m'avait fait perdre l'équilibre, me coupant la respiration sur le coup. J'avais beau dire que mon métabolisme était de constitution solide, face aux poings de Cartman c'était une toute autre affaire. Un autre coup au niveau du visage m'avait fait tomber en arrière, me faisant heurter le carrelage dur et froid. Un liquide chaud commençait même à s'échapper de ma bouche et mes narines. Pour autant, je sais qu'il n'a pas fini, et qu'il n'aura pas fini tant qu'il ne m'aura pas fait regretter mon coup de poing. Or, jamais je ne regretterais, c'était satisfaisant et si je devais le refaire, je le referais sans aucune hésitation. Pourtant, ça n'a pas l'air de suffire à Cartman, il me relève par les cheveux, que son visage soit en face du mien. Ses yeux sombres ne reflètent rien sinon le vide et il parle d'une voix affreusement détachée pour quelqu'un de normal.

« Dis-moi que tu regrettes et je te laisse tranquille.

\- Je regretterais jamais. Tu méritais ce coup de poing gros cul !

\- Et pourquoi, je le méritais ?

\- Attend… T'es quand même pas sérieux là ?

\- Excuse-toi à genoux sinon je continue de te frapper. Et je ferais même pire…

\- Je demande à voir, tu me fais pas peur gros tas. »

Nouvelle décharge de douleur dans la mâchoire, j'aurais pas dû parler, mais je pouvais pas décemment le laisser croire qu'il avait raison. Je ne pouvais pas qu'il se complaise dans le fait qu'il me faisait souffrir sans que je me défende. Je ne suis pas un lâche, et surtout pas face à un gros connard comme Cartman. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne part plus en chialant que je vais rester les bras croisés et dire Amen à tout. Au contraire, bien que chancelant j'arrive à lui mettre un coup dans les parties intimes. Malheureusement, ça ne suffit ni ne suffira jamais à le faire s'effondrer. Mon coup n'était pas assez puissant, et tout commence à tourner autour de moi. Je m'appuie de nouveau sur la table pour le pas me casser une nouvelle fois la gueule. J'ai envie que ça s'arrête, mais hors de question que je m'excuse. Au contraire, ça serait plutôt à lui de le faire, pour toutes les fois où il m'a tout mis sur le dos alors que je n'avais rien fait. Je le vois saisir un rouleau à pâtisserie et, bien que j'essaye de l'esquiver, quelque chose me dit que c'est impossible. Soit je me le prend, soit je me casse la gueule et je me le prend quand même. Autant limiter les dégâts, je ne bouge pas, prêt à accueillir le coup. Mais il ne vise pas mon visage, il vise ma nuque. Le choc m'étourdit assez pour que je perde seul l'équilibre. Et, alors que je tombe, je vois tout virer au noir autour de moi. Le con, il vient de m'assommer…

{....}

Quand je me réveille, la mâchoire toujours aussi douloureuse que tout à l'heure, je mets un peu de temps à comprendre où je suis. Puis, je comprend rapidement que cet endroit m'est inconnu. Enfin, pas totalement en fait… Si je n'avais pas vues les vidéos que la mère de Cartman poste sur le net, je ne connaîtrais pas cet endroit. Mais, curieux comme je suis, j'y ai déjà jeté un œil. Ça ressemble à une cave, comme si c'était au sous-sol. Or, je sais, pour avoir joué avec le gros à cette époque, que son sous-sol ne ressemble pas à ça. Alors, bordel, je suis où ? J'entends des bruits bizarres qui me font flipper malgré moi, parce qu'au fond je sais où je suis, et la caméra en face de moi ne vaut rien de bon. J'essaye de bouger, mais je me rend vite compte que je ne suis pas libre de mes mouvements. Je suis accroché à une espèce de croix, poings et jambes liées. Je ne veux pas rester ici, je veux partir, mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence, ce n'est pas possible. Mes yeux observent l'espace ambiant avec peur et ce que je vois n'est pas pour me rassurer. Des instruments de torture, à droite comme à gauche, devant moi, au-dessus de moi… Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir appeler à l'aide, si je le fais mon agresseur se rendra compte que je suis réveillé. C'est bien la dernière chose que je souhaite. Le bruit s'intensifie, je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler. Plissant les yeux, je me rend compte qu'en dehors de la zone éclairée de la pièce où je me trouve, dans l'ombre, quelqu'un me tourne le dos. Le bruit semble venir de cette personne, que j'identifie directement comme étant Cartman, aux vues de sa carrure imposante. Il ne me fait plus peur, alors je me dis que je peux hurler.

« Détache-moi, connard ! »

Il se retourne et je vois ce qu'il tenait dans la main. Un gode. Mais pas n'importe lequel, il est affreusement gros et noir. Un tube en silicone le relie à une poire que ce gros con s'amuse à presser, et je vois cette horreur gonfler de volume. Un sourire malsain se dessine sur sa face, je n'aime pas ça du tout. Il s'approche doucement de moi, actionne la caméra, et lorsqu'il pénètre dans la lumière je me rend compte que j'avais sous-estimé la taille du mastodonte. Pour autant, je fais comme si ça ne m'impressionnait pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il croit que j'ai peur de lui, ça serait trop facile. Et puis, je suis sûr qu'il ne sait pas comment utiliser les… "ustensiles" de sa mère. J'attends toujours la réponse à ma question, essayant de le fixer dans les yeux, essayant d'esquiver le monstre. Ce n'est pas tellement ce truc-là qui me fait peur, mais plutôt la façon donc Cartman compte l'utiliser…

« Pas tant que tu te seras pas excusé à genoux, ah, et que tu m'auras sucé aussi.

\- C'est moi ou tu rajoutes une condition à chaque fois que je dis non ?

\- T'es pas en position de négocier le feuj !

\- Je suis sûr que tu ne sais même pas utiliser ce truc.

\- Détrompe-toi. Et, pour info, ce "truc" comme tu dis, il s'appelle Léviathan, et il va devenir ton pire cauchemar.

\- Wow, dis-je d'un ton ironique, j'ai peur ! Bon, maintenant, ça suffit les conneries Cartman, je compte pas m'excuser et tu vas me détacher. »

Au moment où je le vois se crisper, je me dis que je n'aurais pas dû le provoquer autant et qu'il va vraiment le faire. Enfin, ça m'étonnerait vraiment qu'il… Ok, je dis plus ça pour me convaincre moi-même, en vérité je suis mort de peur et je prie pour que mon bluff marche, l'intérieur de la joue lacéré par des morsures à répétitions visant à tenter de me calmer. Malheureusement, ça ne suffit pas. Un Cartman en colère est capable de tout. Il soulève ma jupe et retire ma culotte. Attend… Depuis quand je porte une jupe, moi ? Indigné, je m'apprête à protester de nouveau mais je sens quelque chose d'énorme entrer en moi d'un seul coup et je me cambre en arrière avec un affreux cri de douleur. Il l'a fait… Je ne l'en pensais pas capable, je me suis trompé, et ça fait un mal de chien. Si je pouvais mourir plusieurs fois, je dirais que ce truc viens de me tuer dix fois des pires façons que ce soit… Cartman rit, il rit alors que je pleure tant j'ai mal, la lèvre en sang faute de pouvoir contenir la douleur. Pourtant, je sais que ce n'est que le début, mais je me sens déjà comme écartelé de l'intérieur.

« Alors la tapette, je croyais que Craig en avait une plus grosse que ça pourtant ! T'es vachement serré pour un gay.

\- T-T'y es allé à sec connard… »

Il rit toujours alors que j'essaye de me débattre, mais chaque mouvement est pour moi une souffrance. Plus à cause de mes poignets plein de sillons rouges qui frottent contre les chaînes emprisonnant mes bras, mais bien à cause du truc énorme que j'ai entre les jambes. Du regard, je le supplie de m'enlever ce truc, la respiration à présent coupée puisque mon corps n'arrive pas à s'habituer à cette présence énorme en moi. Je ne peux pas… Il faut qu'il me l'enlève avant qu'il ne se passe un truc… Je meurs de douleur, je suis même prêt à accepter ses conditions maintenant.

« C-Cartman…

\- Oui, Kaaaaaaaahl ? »

Soudain pris d'un espoir désespéré, je ne sais pourquoi, mais je lui crache au visage, espérant qu'il se recule et que je puisse faire quelque chose pour me dégager. Malheureusement, la surprise le fait appuyer sur la poire et je sens ce truc déjà énorme séparer mes chairs un peu plus, me faisant échapper un autre cri de douleur bien plus perçant. J'aimerais tellement que quelqu'un m'entende, que quelqu'un me sorte de là… Mais le seul qui aurait pu en être réellement capable, c'est Stan. Et Stan, il est si loin de moi qu'il n'a sûrement même pas idée de ce que je vis en cet instant. Je ne suis même pas sûr de vouloir qu'il sache, je me sens tellement mal, tellement sale, tellement… Je veux mourir. Je n'en peux plus de cette vie de merde, pourquoi il ne m'arrive absolument jamais rien de bien en ce moment ? Pourquoi la malchance s'acharne contre moi de cette façon ? Je sens de nouvelles larmes rouler le long de mon visage. Le sel qu'elles contiennent brûlent lentement les plaies de mon visage. Je baisse la tête, observant le sol. Ce gros con cherchait à me briser ? Il venait de réussir, comme un chef. Pourtant, alors que tout mon corps me hurlait que je n'en pouvais plus, les seules paroles qui sortirent de ma bouche n'avaient rien à voir avec ce que je pensais.

« Va… Te faire foutre…

\- C'est plutôt toi qui te fais foutre, là. Ah, non, c'est vrai, pas encore ! »

Pitié, non, je ne veux pas… Je veux que cette torture cesse, s'il vous plaît… S'il y a un dieu quelconque sur cette Terre, quel qu'il soit, je serais prêt à le vénérer jour et nuit s'il me fait sortir de là. Je ne veux pas… Je veux partir… Je veux qu'il me laisse tranquille… Je veux qu'il arrête de- Plus rien. Il a retiré le gode énorme. Je me sens un peu mieux. Un peu moins sale, bien que je souffre encore et qu'un liquide chaud semble couler d'entre mes jambes. Pour autant, je sais que ce n'est pas fini. Je le sens. Surtout que je ne me suis pas excusé, la raison de pourquoi je suis là… Mais m'excuser pour quoi au juste ? C'est totalement disproportionné comme "punition" pour ne pas vouloir m'excuser de l'avoir frappé. Il y a forcément autre chose, mais la douleur physique m'empêche de réfléchir correctement. Je me rends compte que j'avais arrêté de respirer lorsqu'une grande inspiration dictée par mon instinct de survie me fait ouvrir la bouche. Je me sens nauséeux, j'ai envie de vomir… Ça ne tarde pas d'ailleurs, et avec ma chance innée, j'ai failli vomir sur Cartman. Il n'a plus l'air de jouer, son regard est devenu d'un sérieux déconcertant alors qu'il m'observe. Je halète, tentant de reprendre ma respiration malgré l'horrible odeur qui s'est infiltrée dans ma bouche. J'ai l'impression que mon corps est en train de se briser, j'ai mal…

« Cartman… Je… Je n'en peux plus…

\- Tu sais quoi ? La pipe, tu me la feras plus tard. »

Redressant la tête, mes boucles collées au front à cause de la transpiration, je vois la mine dégoûtée du nazi. Si je n'avais pas si mal, cette réaction m'aurait fait sourire je pense, mais l'heure n'était pas aux blagues. Il me détache enfin et je sens que je tombe en avant. Mes jambes tremblent tellement qu'elles ne me soutiennent plus. En même temps, je pense que le seul effort que je pourrais faire avec mes jambes ne ferait qu'accentuer la douleur encore plus. Le gros a l'air satisfait, il me porte doucement jusqu'à un lit dans un coin de la pièce. Une fois dedans, je m'effondre directement, ayant atteint la limite de ce que je pouvais supporter, usé aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Surtout physiquement… Je sens tout de même, avant de tomber de fatigue, que Cartman me borde, et il s'excuse à mon oreille pour tout ce qu'il vient de faire, qu'il ne pensait pas que ça me ferait aussi mal, qu'il ne recommencera plus, parce qu'il n'aime pas me voir souffrir. J'ai un peu de mal à y croire, pourtant sa voix n'est pas vile en cet instant et il est sincère, je le sens. Je ne sais plus quoi penser, mon cerveau usé par les événements récents se déconnectant simplement.

* * *

**P.O.V. Kip**

Aujourd'hui, les flics sont venus nous voir. Apparemment, il y aurait un garçon qui aurait disparu depuis une journée maintenant. Mes amis sont incapables de me dire de qui il s'agit, mais j'ai la forte impression qu'il s'agit de Kyle. En même temps, je suis le seul du groupe à le connaître et à en parler tout le temps. Des fois, même, ça les soûle, et ils me le font bien comprendre en roulant des yeux. Il n'a rien publié sur Facebook depuis hier, depuis notre retour de chez lui en fin de compte. Depuis que Butters m'a assuré que retourner en cours était la meilleure chose à faire parce que Kyle n'allait pas tarder à nous rejoindre. Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée suite à ça. Je trouve même que l'alerte enlèvement a été lancée un peu tôt, après tout il n'a disparu qu'une journée, à la différence de Stan et Craig. Eux, ça fait quelques jours maintenant qu'on a plus de nouvelles. D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui, le père de Stan nous a fait une intervention sur les récentes disparitions, persuadé que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec les enfants de South Park. Pour être honnête, je pense surtout que l'alcool est monté à la tête de ce pauvre Randy, lui qui s'est remis à boire depuis la disparition prématurée de son garçon. J'aimerais qu'on retrouve au moins Kyle, après tout Stan lui a fait du mal non ? Peut-être qu'il mérite un peu de disparaître comme ça. Mais Kyle… Kyle, il n'a rien fait dans l'histoire, ce n'est qu'une victime innocente et tout lui est tombé dessus. Il n'a rien demandé à personne, mais ça s'est produit. Si seulement il pouvait un peu avoir la paix, après tout ça. J'aurais tellement aimé que Kyle soit là, pour voir que la vie n'était pas si grise, on aurait pu parler ensemble, de nos problèmes, de tout ça. Je suis sûr que j'aurais réussi à le consoler, comme lorsque je l'ai pris dans mes bras la dernière fois. On aurait dit qu'il avait une fragilité palpable, comme si, si je n'avais pas fait attention, il se serait brisé entre mes bras.

« Kip ? »

Je me retourne pour me trouver face à Nathan, l'un de mes amis handicapés. Il a le sourire des bons jours, mais je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie avec lui. C'est toujours compliqué de savoir à quoi il pense, même s'il le dit clairement. Je décide de l'interroger du regard, mes pensées encore focalisées sur la chevelure rousse de Kyle.

« Si tu l'aimes tant que ça, tu devrais lui dire.

\- Mais, tu as entendu ? Il a disparu…

\- C'est parce que tu n'observes pas bien.

\- Hum ? »

D'un mouvement de tête, il me montre la frimousse réjouie de Cartman, qui a l'air exceptionnellement heureux, malgré le fait que deux de ses amis proches aient déjà disparu. Il a raison, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond avec ce gros garçon. Déjà, à partir du moment où il avait pris son temps pour aller chez Kyle, alors qu'il avait clamé être parti le chercher, puis maintenant… Il remarque que je le fixe et je le vois plisser les yeux en regardant dans ma direction. Je détourne rapidement le regard, me concentrant de nouveau sur Nathan comme si de rien n'était. Le sourire de l'handicapé me fait pourtant très peur.

« Tu comptes retrouver ta dulcinée ? Je te conseille vivement de suivre ce type ce soir, il a quelque chose à cacher.

\- Merci Nath !

\- Mais après ne te fait pas trop d'espoirs, c'est peut-être autre chose qu'il cache.

\- Il faut que je tente, au moins pour avoir une piste.

\- On peut savoir de quoi que vous parlez, les nazes ? »

Eric venait de poser son cul à côté de nous. Je lançais un regard suppliant à Nathan pour qu'il ne dise rien. L'handicapé soupira.

« Je me disais juste que Butters semblait très suspect dans la disparition de Kyle, et Kip était d'accord. Quand tu vois à quel point il a l'air stressé.

\- Ouais, j'suis d'accord aussi. Peut-être qu'il sait des trucs. Ou alors il va accuser quelqu'un d'autre pour être sûr qu'on ne le fasse plus chier. Vous allez devoir être prudents les mecs.

\- Compte là-dessus. »

{....}

Plus tard, Nathan parti, j'ai décidé de suivre Eric de la manière la plus discrète possible. Il n'était pas resté pour manger ce midi, par conséquent j'avais peur qu'il ne revienne pas le voir, s'il l'avait réellement enlevé, ayant déjà tout prévu de A à Z. Mais visiblement je m'étais trompé sur le fait que c'était lui. La première chose que je l'ai vu faire en rentrant de l'école, ça a été de se diriger vers chez lui en courant pour regarder la télévision, vautré sur le canapé avec un paquet de Cheesy-Pouf. Je commençais à perdre espoir de le voir bouger quand la nuit était tombée, qu'il était toujours immobile, mais il s'est soudain levé, se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Attendant qu'il revienne, je me suis installé un petit poste d'observation discret, quitte à m'installer dans les buissons qui bordent la maison. Je l'ai attendu, longtemps, avant de me rendre compte que, visiblement, il ne reviendrait pas. Certainement avait-il eu conscience que je le surveillais, ou qu'avec Nathan nous le suspections, mais je crois bien qu'il a réussi a fuir en douceur. Sûrement avait-il réellement quelque chose à se reprocher ? J'ai fini par trouver ça de plus en plus bizarre, pour autant je n'ai pas bougé de peur de manquer son retour. Je me suis finalement endormi, dehors, dans le froid, sans avoir aperçue aucune trace du gros garçon. A mon réveil, il n'était même d'ailleurs pas revenu. Peut-être que je l'avais jugé trop vite, peut-être que lui aussi avait été enlevé ? C'est la première pensée qui m'a secoué, alors que je me réveillais en grelottant de froid. J'étais allé sonner, pour être sûr que je ne l'avais pas raté. Une élégante dame était venue m'ouvrir, mais elle avait été surprise de me trouver là, je l'ai vu dans son regard.

« Bonjour jeune homme, tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour..?

\- Je viens pour Eric Cartman madame, il est en retard à l'école.

\- Oh, il était souffrant hier soir, je vais voir où il en est. Entre, tu trembles comme une feuille ! »

Je ne me fais pas prier et m'installe. Je ne compte pas rater les cours, mais si ça peut me permettre d'avoir la confirmation que je me suis trompé, alors c'est toujours bon à prendre. Je l'entends dire un "poussin" de sa voix douce alors qu'elle monte les escaliers et vois un chocolat sur la table face à moi. Sans réfléchir, le froid ayant déjà un peu entamé mes os, je le prend et bois un peu dedans. Pas tout, évidemment, mais juste assez pour que ça ne paraisse pas suspect et que ça me réchauffe. Je vois l'adulte redescendre après quelques minutes, la mine inquiète.

« Si tu veux, tu peux prendre le chocolat, on dirait qu'il est déjà parti. Es-tu sûr qu'il n'est pas en cours ?

\- Quand j'y étais, il n'était pas arrivé.

\- Est-ce que tu as des parents ? On dirait que tu as passé la nuit dehors.

\- Oh, ça ? Ils sont au courant, c'est une activité sportive de faire du camping en plein hiver.

\- Réchauffe-toi un peu alors… »

Comment une femme aussi gentille pouvait être la mère d'un enfant comme Eric Théodore Cartman ? Je saisis le chocolat que j'avais entamé un peu plus tôt, les mains tremblantes et commence à boire. Mes parents, je leur ai dis que je rentrerais tard, mais je ne pensais pas passer la nuit dans ces buissons. Il va falloir que je trouve une excuse, moi qui ne sors jamais d'habitude, ils ont dû mourir d'inquiétude, surtout avec les récentes disparitions. La mère d'Éric vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, m'observant boire. Elle ne semble pas me connaître, je ne l'avais jamais rencontrée non plus avant. Elle finit par soupirer.

« Tu es un ami d'Eric ?

\- On peut dire ça. J'enquête sur les disparitions…

\- Je pense que tu n'as pas besoin. Stanley Marsh et Craig Tucker sont partis en voiture pour d'autres horizons il y a un moment déjà. On sait tous qu'ils sont certainement en road-trip ou quelque chose du genre. Le plus inquiétant est Kyle Broflovski, sa famille a remarqué des traces de lutte dans la cuisine, mais je pense que ça ne veut rien dire. Peut-être que les deux frères se sont battus et que le plus jeune refuse d'avouer.

\- Sûrement…

\- Il a peut-être juste fugué, j'ai cru comprendre que cela n'allait pas très fort pour lui en ce moment. Il reviendra je pense, comme si de rien n'était ! »

Je ne dis plus rien, continuant de tourner ma cuillère dans la tasse à présent vide. Elle a peut-être raison. Je ne connais pas assez Eric, et encore moins Kyle, pour savoir comment ils réagiraient dans ce genre de situations. J'ai peut-être jugé trop vite, sachant que personne n'aime le gros garçon à l'école, et surtout pas Kyle. Ça me semblait presque logique de l'accuser, avec tout ce que j'avais appris sur leurs rapports, et le fait dont il avait traité Kyle la dernière fois, chez les Broflovski. Le forcer à mettre une robe… J'avoue que ça devait peut-être bien lui aller, et ça aurait fait de magnifiques photos, mais… S'il ne voulait pas, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire que de le forcer. Une fois le chocolat fini, j'ai dis au revoir à la dame, dont le nom était Liane, et je me suis dirigé vers l'école, dépité. Mon enquête piétinait puisque le seul suspect potentiel s'était évaporé dans la nature. Je devrais me contenter de ce que j'ai pour l'instant, j'en parlerais à Nathan quand j'aurais l'occasion, au moins histoire de lui dire qu'il s'était planté en beauté, même si je déteste dire ce genre de choses aux gens qui ne veulent qu'aider. Mais, au moment où j'arrivais devant Nathan, son air neutre me fait penser qu'il sait déjà tout. J'ignore comment, mais ce type est un petit génie parfois, il est impossible à doubler.

« Laisse-moi deviner. Le suspect numéro un a disparu ?

\- Hum… Ouais…

\- Ce n'est pas très grave.

\- Que- Quoi ?! Mais, et pour Kyle, comment on fait ?

\- Quel que soit l'agresseur, vue la pression médiatique, il finira bientôt par relâcher sa prise. De toute manière, on ne peut rien faire d'autre si on ne sait pas où ils ont disparu. Laissons ça aux policiers, ils ont certainement plus de preuves que nous et seront plus efficaces.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Parce que tu comptes faire quoi ?

\- Ne pas rester là à me tourner les pouces, il faut que je trouve le moyen de l'aider !

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il t'obsédait à ce point-là le rouquin. Alors voilà, il y a peut-être encore une chance de le localiser, mais je ne te promets rien. Tu te souviens du blond qui fait tout le temps des blagues de cul ?

\- Ouais…?

\- Bah il est dans le même groupe de potes que ta princesse et le gros lard. Peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, que si c'est le gros qu'a fait le coup, il pourra t'indiquer l'endroit où ils sont. Par contre, ajouta-t-il en posant une main sur mon épaule, bonne chance pour le trouver, il va plus trop en cours et lui ses parents s'en foutent s'il disparaît. »

Et il a eu raison, j'ai mis plusieurs jours à le trouver. Il était en train de flirter avec le nouveau quarterback de l'équipe des vaches, l'ancien étant visiblement parti vers d'autres horizons. J'avais attendu ce moment en me préparant aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, je savais que Kenneth McCormick n'était pas le genre de types que je me voyais aborder en temps normal. Si sûr de lui, à rire pour un rien, alors que sa vie était vraiment de la merde. A la différence, moi, j'étais celui qui n'avais aucune vie sociale et qui pleurais pour la moindre petite chose, aussi insignifiante soit-elle. J'étais ce mec qui passe sa vie devant un écran d'ordinateur, ne vivant qu'à travers ça, sans réellement voir le monde. Mais là, pour la personne que j'aime, je me dois de prendre mon courage à deux mains. Si je ne peux même pas le faire pour ça, alors ça veut vraiment dire que je suis une mauviette et que ma vie deviendra un échec cuisant. Je ne dois pas m'arrêter à ça, même si ce mur me semble infranchissable, une fois en haut je le trouverais insignifiant, jusqu'au prochain obstacle. Mais il me faut du courage, et le temps que je le trouve il avait déjà disparu. Le quarterback me fixe de ses yeux verts, si semblables à ceux de Kyle, et sans même y réfléchir je m'approche doucement. Clyde, c'est le genre de type sur qui on ne sait rien. Un peu comme le bon ami, dans un coin, à qui on parle quand on a besoin, mais qui la plupart du temps est assez effacé. C'est plus facile pour moi d'entamer la conversation avec lui.

« Ouais, quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Euh… Je voulais te demander, tu le vois souvent, Kenneth McCormick ? »

Il fronce les sourcils avant de faire une petite grimace. Quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il s'appelle ? Je l'aurais juré pourtant…

« Tu sais, on l'appelle tous Kenny. Et ouais, il me tourne souvent autour, mais je suis pas gay !

\- Ah, euh, très bien, je suppose ? En fait, c'était pour te demander si tu pouvais lui dire que j'aimerais bien lui parler…

\- Wow, euh, je ne suis pas sa secrétaire.

\- C'est juste que je n'arrive pas souvent à le croiser, et que c'est assez urgent.

\- Je vois, bah écoute je lui dirais la prochaine fois que je le vois, ça te va ? »

Je fais oui de la tête, je le remercie et me dirige de nouveau vers Nathan, au milieu de la cours, qui est encore en train de fusiller Jimmy Valmer du regard. Dieu sait à quel point ces deux-là se détestent, pour autant cette haine semble bénéfique autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, pour la simple raison que ça les fait tous deux progresser vers un niveau encore plus performant. Comme ça fait des années que ça dure, les deux sont, sans aucun doute, ceux avec la meilleure capacité de déduction existante. C'est cool de se dire que je connais deux personnes comme ça, je suis assez fier de leur avoir déjà parlé et d'avoir même l'un d'eux en ami. Et puis, il y a Kyle, d'un niveau bien plus supérieur qu'eux. Mais je ne suis pas objectif, je le sais, et Nathan me tuerait s'il apprenait ce à quoi je pense.

* * *

**P.O.V. Eric**

Je suis pas assez con pour tomber dans le panneau de Nathan, je sais à quel point ce couillon est cramé quand il fait une déduction foireuse. Enfin, cette fois, elle l'était pas. Il avait beau parler de Butters, ça se voyait clairement que c'était de moi qu'il parlait, et le regard pas discret que Kip m'a lancé l'a confirmé assez rapidement. J'ai compris qu'il allait me suivre dès que j'allais quitter l'école, j'ai donc pris un coup d'avance. Si t'as pas encore compris que c'est moi qui ai séquestré Kyle c'est que t'es long à la détente, et encore plus si t'as pas capté que mon but, avant tout pour le faire souffrir, c'est de voir si le syndrome de Stockholm peut passer avec lui. Ouais, mais si on découvre que c'est moi qui l'ai emprisonné, je pourrais pas finir ma petite expérience. Elle doit se faire sur plusieurs jours pour que ça marche, sinon il va juste me balancer comme la grosse merde qu'il est. Alors, entre midi et deux, au lieu d'aller me précipiter vers la cantine (je sens que je vais détester cette journée, et Nathan, et Kip, pour foutre leurs nez dans mes affaires et m'empêcher de bouffer), je me dirige derrière le bar de Skeeter. Personne ne soupçonne que, là-dessous, y'a un espace tellement grand et insonorisé qu'on peut foutre tout le bordel qu'on veut sans se faire choper. Mais Skeeter a peur des rats, alors jamais il ira foutre un pied dans sa cave. Il veut même pas tenter de les chasser, ce sale roux. Enfin, tout ça, ça arrange mes petites affaires. Parce que, mine de rien, les rats, y'en a assez peu, et en passant derrière le magasin, personne ne m'a vu transporter des choses. Derniers trucs à mettre, mon sac d'école que j'ai dans les mains. Je vais en profiter pour faire un petit coucou à ma victime favorite. En vrai, il peut me remercier, grâce à moi il a arrêté de se scarifier. En même temps, les objets coupants sont proscrits, il n'en a plus besoin vu qu'il ne voit plus la lumière du soleil, et encore moins la gueule de Stan. Dire que la première nuit j'ai dû rester avec lui pour essuyer ses larmes, faisant de mon mieux pour compatir à son malheur dans le seul but d'en savoir plus. Il a craché un sacré morceau, moi qui pensais qu'il garderait tout ça pour lui, au final il avait vraiment besoin de parler. Je suis resté essuyer ses larmes, le rassurer comme j'ai pu, me montrer le plus conciliant possible et imaginable. En temps normal, il aurait résisté plus avant de se laisser tomber dans les filets, mais je crois que cette histoire l'a tellement brisé, lui qui n'osait rien dire, qu'il s'est lentement laissé tomber dans mes bras réconfortants. Je crois que le fait de lui répéter que dehors il n'y avait que des choses qui pourraient le blesser, et que s'il restait ici avec moi, il serait en sécurité, ça a dû jouer. Il ne voulait même plus sortir, si bien que le lendemain quand je suis parti pour l'école, je l'ai vu devenir blême, me suppliant corps et âme de rester avec lui. J'aurais adoré lui faire du chantage pour qu'il ai l'impression de me forcer à rester, mais je devais aller en cours au moins une journée après sa disparition pour écarter les soupçons, qu'on ne pense pas que je l'ai enlevé comme Craig l'a fait avec Stan. On sait pas bien ce qu'ils sont devenus d'ailleurs, ces deux-là. Sûrement en train de faire des bébés quelque part, en fait je veux pas savoir. En faisant un crochet par la maison, j'ai décidé de faire la provision de bouffe, et rattraper le repas de midi que j'avais manqué. Kip n'avait pas abandonné après trois heures où j'étais resté immobile devant la télé, alors je suis passé par le jardin, emportant des restes du frigo après les avoir réchauffés pour certains. Kyle me serait reconnaissant de lui amener de la bouffe chaude, très reconnaissant même. Et s'il ne l'était pas, je m'arrangerais pour qu'il le soit. Comme je m'en doutais, là il ne m'avait pas suivi, et je me suis rendu au sous-sol de Skeeter, prêt à profiter de ces quelques jours en compagnie de Kyle. Si jamais les poulets finissaient par nous retrouver, je serais pas accusé, je sais suffisamment bien jouer la comédie pour faire croire que moi aussi j'avais été maintenu au sous-sol contre mon gré. Et, la prochaine fois que je ferais semblant de partir, je pourrais utiliser mon chantage. Il me tarde de voir à quel point coucher avec des mecs a rendu le roux performant au lit, parce qu'il va devoir se montrer très convainquant pour que je "reste".


End file.
